


we are two old souls (with two young hearts)

by whiffingbooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Hogwarts is for supers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: “Did you just break into my house?!” Now Harry considers himself a logical individual. That’s why currently he’s brandishing a rugby ball at the intruder who is clearly more adept at knocking him senseless with just a roundhouse kick. That’s Ginny Weasley though and what she lacks in height, she makes up for it with her wide knowledge of How to Make a Person Regret Living.ORHarry has superpowers. Ginny has superpowers. Everyone has superpowers.





	we are two old souls (with two young hearts)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iannageorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iannageorge/gifts).



> I've always been fascinated by Hinny. This is my first attempt at writing a fic concerning them. Special thanks to iannageorge for being such a sweetheart! Hope you guys like it. This is for the Valentine Day's Challenge for Harry and Ginny. Enjoy!

Being in the superhero business may seem cool and stuff but the reality comprises a series of complications such as sudden anxiety attacks triggered by beautiful people crashing inside your home without any sort of preamble. However, that may only be Harry’s fluctuating luck.

_“Did you just break into my house?!”_ Now Harry considers himself a logical individual. That’s why currently he’s brandishing a rugby ball at the intruder who is clearly more adept at knocking him senseless with just a roundhouse kick. That’s Ginny Weasley though and what she lacks in height, she makes up for it with her wide knowledge of How to Make a Person Regret Living.

“Stop yelling. I’m here for our secret meeting. And I even brought something you’d be interested in,” with that she turned around and started stripping.

Harry James Potter has always been a very famous person. Although he is well known as The Chosen One, he had a rough start. He was the sole survivor found amidst the ruins of the Potter’s home which had been attacked by a megalomaniacal villain named Lord Voldemort and the only one who had survived such an altercation. His parents James and Lily Potter, well known for their respective powers of shape shifting and amokinesis, were found dead and so the responsibility of raising Harry fell on Sirius Black, his godfather who was also a shape shifter.

Now all would have gone well if there had been no other factors such as how his parents were betrayed by their close friend and secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew. Sirius had flown in a rage and confronted Peter. However due to unforeseen events, Sirius ended up in jail on false charges of killing Peter and thirteen non-supers (people with no powers). The only person who remained was Remus Lupin who never had powers himself but because of an illegal experiment done on him when he was kidnapped as a child, he attained them. This proved to be disastrous as Remus could not control his shape shifting abilities and was marked a threat towards all types of communities. In spite of his allegiance towards James, he was not granted custody of fifteen month old Harry.

Instead he ended up in his mum’s non-super sister’s home where he was treated as a freak for possessing powers. He really had a lovely childhood as a dartboard. What made him even more freakish was when he started using his powers and no one could tell him what was happening. See Harry had the unique ability to generate force fields. This came in handy when he protected himself against Voldemort and his bloated swine of a cousin. But this gift came with certain deficits which included an irate aunt and repulsive uncle who vehemently discouraged his usage of powers.

_“How dare you use your disgusting powers against me? You want to go like your parents huh?! All of you are just a bunch of freaks!!”_ came the rebuke when the scrawny messy haired boy with glowing green eyes tried to defend himself.  
A lovely bunch they were, those Dursleys.

Harry spent ten years of his miserable wondering what went wrong. What he did to get himself landed in a place where his presence was as welcomed as Satan’s. In between his chores (feeling more like Cinderella), he dreamt about his parents and the possibility that there might be people out there who cared for him. This thought filled him with warmth as well as trepidation. If they actually cared for him, why didn’t they come? Was he really a freak? He sometimes dreamt of a woman’s touch on his face. Someone whispering, _“Dada loves you. Mama loves you.”_ But these dreams vanished as soon as he woke up and faced the grim world again.

Everything was proceeding normally.

Until the letter arrived.

“You okay?” Harry jolted awake but a warm tingling remained where Ginny touched him. She starts walking towards the couch, unknowingly swinging her hips and enticing him. Ginny in her black and violet spandex suit as The Temptress is a sight to behold but she in his blue jumper and pajamas makes his heart alternate between stopping and thumping hard. It is a wonder that he hasn’t suffered one cardiac arrest with the way things are progressing.

“Yeah, just thinking about the past. What did you bring me?” He sets down his useless rugby ball and plops down on the couch beside her. The familiar flowery scent wafts through his hair and enters his nose. The urge to sniff her hair grows within him but considering it to be impolite, he pushes it down.

“I brought mum’s delicious treacle tart. Your favourite I know. Don’t interrupt me. Also I grabbed some cheese sandwiches and crisps. Now turn on the Brooklyn Nine Nine and tell me what you were thinking early on. _And don’t you dare lie, Mr. Potter._ I can _sniff_ the brooding sensation on you. And that’s disregarding the aftershave.” He chuckles at that. In the beginning it used to freak him out how easily Ginny understood him. But now he knows: she’s one of a kind.

The sound of the theme song breaks his misplaced concentration. This has become a tradition; eating dinner together, watching Netflix and baring their souls out. He loves it, these moments when he doesn’t have to pretend that he’s completely barmy for her. When he can cuddle with her without wondering whether he’s crossing too many lines. He still has Ron and Hermione. But ever since they have started going out, it makes him feel too much like a third wheel. They have tried to make him feel as comfortable as possible. As a result, he has started to give them some space for couple activities. He doesn’t intend to walk in on them again.

Harry is startled by the cool touch of the fingertips touching his wrist. He turns to look at those bright brown eyes glittering like gems due to the reflections caused by the moving scenes on the TV. Her freckles stand out even in the dimly lit room, galaxies on her skin. There is a small crease on her forehead and her mouth is quirked upwards as if amused by some secret joke. She leans back on the opposite side of the couch. He wants to protest at the loss of her touch but upon seeing her push her flaming red hair like the blazing fire of an inferno out of her face, he feels tongue-tied. She pins him in his place with that knowing glint in her eyes.

“Tom’s gone Harry. He can’t hurt anyone anymore. He already has hurt countless people and even his followers are continuing his work. But that doesn’t mean they can’t be stopped. We may never be free of the past but we can try to make the future better.” Ginny’s gaze burns him so much that he has to shift his away. He knows being caught up in the past prevents everyone from moving forward but it feels like a crime to not grieve anymore. He is twenty one now; the same age his parents were when they died. What do they think now when they watch him from the afterlife? And Sirius? His godfather has died because of his foolishness. A deed so criminal that he can never feel innocent. And lastly, what about Teddy? He is Harry’s godson and he is loved. But what if Remus and Tonks were alive? What would have happened then? So many what-ifs, not enough answers.

Taking a shaky breath, he said “I’m trying to move on. But it’s so hard. I keep on wondering different types of scenarios where everyone is left alive except that bastard. Voldemort might be dead but he has left ruins behind. If it wouldn’t have been for him, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Mom, Dad and Fred-“. He breaks off. He doesn’t get to name him. Not when his true family is sitting in front of him.

Ginny continues to watch him with a sad smile but doesn’t comment. Instead she moves closer tentatively as if her closeness will be deemed repulsive. Slowly she places her head on his chest and relaxes herself. Harry feels his face getting more and warm and prays that she doesn’t notice his heart going _thump thump thump_ in a fast pace.

There is a lull in the conversation. They are both lost in those memories. Sirius’s laugh boom in his ears especially when he was teaching him camouflage. Remus patiently explaining to him the extent of his force fields, Tonks knocking everything down, Fred yelling “EVERYTHING ABOUT ME IS FOUR-LETTERED AND STARTING WITH F- FRED! FIRE! FU-“and getting yelled at by his mum; these cherished memories he can never let go of. Ginny stirs from her position and twists up to peer into his face in a way only she can. She is too close now; closer than is appropriate for friends. Closer than they have ever been. Yet she doesn’t seem to care. Neither does he.

“Remember when I came in Hogwarts? No one knew what was so special about me. Even I did not. I became lonely and led myself down the path of evil. I thought I was going to die alone. I was going to die because I was stuck thinking how horrible my life was then. I had forgotten though, how beautiful life could be. When I was losing myself, when I had almost lost hope, this boy came to me. He risked his own life and never blamed me once. He made me realize how easy it is to lose yourself and forget about the ways you can still remain you. He told me that nothing was my fault. It was Voldemort’s. No, it was Tom’s. I took strength from there and showed the true extent of my powers for the first time. Because of that boy.”

“You were a child-“

“And you were a boy. Just a boy. The Boy Who Lived. Everything happened when you were a boy trying to bring about good in the world. You were stuck fighting in someone else’s war. It is okay to not be able to save everyone all the time. Sometimes the strongest and bravest thing you can do is save yourself. Tom couldn’t. And your mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred died knowing that either it was giving yourself up and surviving a worthless life or saving yourself and dying an honourable death. You made their sacrifices count. I am so proud of you.”

A voice from far away is calling to him. Ginny continues, “Also don’t you think that despite all that happened, all that Tom did, you gained many things?”

Harry smiles at that. Yes, in spite of those dark years, he has gained so many things. He got two friends who were willing to do anything for him. They were ready to follow him to the ends of the earth with slight annoyance. He has gained a family he had lost in the hands of Voldemort. The Weasleys are his family. Ron is his best friend and like a brother. Hermione is the sister he never had. Teddy is his godson and a reminder of why they had fought and sacrificed themselves. Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus- all of them are the reasons why he did what he had to do. Even his professors are the catalyst for all his decisions. And Ginny…..  
Her hands are soft on his face. She is looking at him with that expression that has always puzzled him but for the first time he can interpret it. Her eyes are filled with warmth and adoration. He feels himself flush with excitement but doesn’t dare move. 

These last five years he has tried to move as far away from her as possible for various reasons. Voldemort. The Weasleys. Ron. And his incapability to keep his loved ones safe. But that has never worked, has it? He is drawn to her like a moth is to a flame. And by god is she as illuminating as a blazing fire.

Cupping her chin, Harry leans closer to her face, giving in to the temptations he has forsaken for blasted bachelorhood he had never wanted. He slightly brushed his lips against her soft lips and after hearing an exhale of breath and the whisper of his name, he surges forward.

He has always dreamt about kissing Ginny Weasley for the first time. It has always alternated between a soft, gentle caress one and a hot, rushed, soul consuming kiss interspersed with kisses. Somehow those imaginations fall short of the actual one. It is a thousand times better and neither soft nor rough. Both of them lose themselves in the passionate kiss which screams those feelings repressed from either side. He tries to pour in all of the affection and love he has ever felt for her. Surprisingly, she doesn’t recoil. Instead she brings herself closer and breaks apart only to straddle him. 

He feels light hearted. He presses a few kisses against her neck making her purr like a kitten. Harry chuckles at that and draws her even nearer if it’s possible. “If I had known that I had to bring up the past for us to kiss like that, I would have done that sooner.”

With a shrewd look Ginny regards him. “How soon?”

He plays with the collar of her sweater to avoid looking at her eyes. She slaps his hands away and cups his chin to move his gaze upwards. “How long?” She asks quietly.

He lets out a sigh and bravely meets her eyes. “My Sixth Year. When I caught you kissing Dean, I felt like someone punched my throat. I have known since then.”

The look she sends him is indecipherable but a smirk tugs at her throat. She positions herself in such a way that makes him suck a breath. Ginny leans forward until her lips touch his earlobe and making goose bumps rise all over his body. Chuckling slightly, she continues “Five years? Not bad Potter. But I’ve been in the games for eight years so better catch up.”

She looks at him with a self satisfied smile which turns into a laugh as Harry tackles her to the sofa.

There are no words exchanged between them for a really long time.


End file.
